


Summer Night in the City

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jerks in a bar, Kissing on Street Corners, Midnight walks, Oral Sex, Smut, Summer in the City, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Darcy and Bucky take a walk through the City late one summer night and as they keep walking they keep getting closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackIris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/gifts).



> This is a very late one for my Blogaversary Fics from last year for @blackirisposts. Sorry it's taken so long. I hope it is worth the wait. 
> 
> The prompt she sent me was: Second request, cuz hello, too many cute ideas. Bucky/Darcy. Midnight walk in the summer. Maybe some cute confessions? I feel like this is the fluff we all need, so I'm throwing it your way!
> 
> Along the way I sent up a call on tumblr seeking ideas for good 'cute confessions' and idontgettechnology suggested: "I have a stuffed animal named My Therapist that I tell all my problems to." So thanks to her for that, because it did help out. :)
> 
> I've also pulled in some Prompts from my Marvel Summer Fun and Fluff Fest to help get this one to the finish, specifically the Three things: Cotton-Summer-Restless and the song Lost in Japan by Shawn Mendes & Zedd
> 
> Unbetaed, all messes are my own. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure what the rating on this will be. Depends if I manage any smut in the last chapter or not. I'm still working on the last chapter, so I'm not sure.

Bucky had been at the Tower for nearly two months slowly figuring out who he was after all the brainwashing and abuse. He didn't talk to a whole lot of people, but there were a few folks he kept running into and one, in particular, didn't seem to mind that he felt awkward about everything still. Darcy was an assistant in the research division who had plunked down next to him in the lounge one day and just started chatting to him like he was anyone else there. Most of the people beyond the Avengers still kind looked at him with apprehension, and he didn't really blame them. Honestly, he looked at himself in the mirror the same way most mornings.

It was the middle of summer and the Tower was fairly quiet. A group had gone out on a reconnaissance mission, while several of the scientists were away at a conference. Bucky had tried turning in early for lack of anything else to do, and having spent the day expending his energy on working out and working on his memories. He'd been sleeping better since his deprogramming, that was for sure, but it certainly wasn't perfect. He could get by on very little sleep, the serum he got meant he could function at nearly full capacity on just a few hours a night, but some nights he was barely sleeping at all, and what little he got was highly disturbed by nightmares, frequent waking, and general restlessness. It was hardly surprising that he wound up sitting in the lounge after eleven at night, snacking and doing any number of other things from watching television to just thinking. On this particular night, it was flipping channels but finding nothing to focus on as his mind kept wandering onto various anxieties.

"Anything good on?" Darcy knew it was Bucky just from the back of his head, even if everyone had been in the Tower. She ran into him hanging around the lounge a lot and had taken to stopping and hanging around with him. The first time she hadn't even realized who he was. He'd just looked in need of some company and didn't turn her away when she sat down and started chatting with him about random things.

It had been nice to feel like he was just a normal person talking about normal things the first time he met her. And even once she realized who he was, Darcy still didn't treat him strangely, or look at him oddly, though she did occasionally inquire about how he was doing after that, and recently had offered if he needed some help catching up on society, she was happy to answer questions. The sound of her voice alone took his anxiety down a notch. "Not really. I'm not even sure what I'm flipping past though, to be honest."

The way he shook his head told her he wasn't feeling quite his best. She'd seen it a couple of times before and had caught onto the signs. "Maybe you need better distraction than bad late night TV then."

"I probably do." When she sat down, Bucky desperately wanted to reach out and hug her, but he was still a little hesitant about initiating contact, even though the last few times they hung out she'd taken to giving him a little hug before she departed.

She was still dressed from her day in a three quarter sleeve navy blue button down, though the top few buttons were undone exposing a bit of cleavage and the lace trimmed bra she had underneath, with a just above the knee length grey pleated skirt and canvas shoes. "It's a warm night, we could take a walk. And the City is at least a little calmer late at night. So less chaos and people to deal with. If you're up to venturing out."

He'd started going out early in the mornings, just to walk around and get a feel for what New York was like now. But he always returned by seven when the City started getting a little too busy for him. Not that he hadn't dealt with crowded cities for several months while he was on the run after Shield and Hydra fell, before Steve tracked him down and brought him here. But he preferred the calmer feel in the early morning, it felt like it was probably better for his mental state, especially when he was venturing out alone. He was curious what it was like late at night, he just hadn't bothered trying it. “Yeah, that might be good. Just let me get dressed.” Bucky had been dressed for bed still in light sweat pants and a Henley.

“Okay, good. I'll use the bathroom and be waiting here for you.” Darcy stood back up with a smile and headed for the bathroom that was just off the lounge while Bucky went to change.

Neither took very long. Darcy was having a little water when Bucky appeared from the hall. “Okay, is this okay?” It was a warm night, outside even more than inside the Tower where the environmental controls were impeccable.

“Wow! Yeah.” Darcy had never seen him in short sleeves before and even though she knew he was strong, she somehow hadn't anticipated just how much so.

“I'll use my hologram on the arm so it won't be noticed.” Bucky usually wore long sleeves and covered the metal hand when he went out, even though he had a holographic option.

“Okay. That was not the arm I was looking at though.” She chuckled at herself and shook her head. She didn't need to be eyeing him up. Not that she wasn't already well aware of how attractive he was, she didn't let it show in front of him. He didn't need to deal with that. He just needed friends.

Bucky had no idea what he needed, but he had certainly realized her beauty from the first time he saw her, he just didn't figure anyone would see him that way anymore. He had vague recollections of his long ago past, of beautiful young ladies who seemed to like him and he had some sense of liking them as well. He couldn't recall the names so well, but their faces were fairly clear. “Oh, um. Is it okay?”

“Yeah. Definitely nothing wrong with it. It might attract other attention though.” She was smiling and her voice was light.

Bucky paused to think for just a moment before shrugging. He wasn't interested in other attention, but the fact she seemed to be interested had his attention. Even the notion of her finding him attractive in any way, he’d take it and milk every moment he could from it. Maybe it would let him have a few nice dreams in between the restless hours. “I think I can handle that.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quick ride down to the ground floor and they were out on the streets headed west. The temperature was still in the high seventies and the short-sleeved cotton shirt was a good choice.

"Have you been getting to know a lot of people in the building?" When Darcy found him, she usually found him hanging around alone. She knew he had some friends among the Avengers because he'd mentioned a few of them. He didn't talk about anyone else, though she wasn't sure if that was because he didn't know anyone, or because he was just private about that.

"Not a lot. Mostly just the Avengers and those close to them." Bucky shrugged lightly, glancing briefly at the path ahead before looking back at her.

Darcy had watched his face for signs he didn't want to discuss further. He seemed okay, so she pressed just a touch more. "Do you want to be meeting more people, or are you kind of good for now?"

"I think I'm good with a small group of people. I'd imagine you know a bunch of people though." There was a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth. She seemed so bright and vibrant, he figured she had to have people just gravitating toward her.

Darcy returned the smile at least threefold. "Eh, some. Jane's work can be consuming. So I mostly just know the people who regularly come and go from the lab. So it's mostly a handful of scientists that I know, and I don't really speak their language."

"What got you working for a scientist if you aren't into science?" They'd talked enough that she seemed to know some things about science, but she never dwelt on them, he just assumed when she wasn't working she preferred to not talk work things.

"I'm interested in it, just not gifted in it. I was a political science major because it was less Calculus and I had some notion about fighting the good fight or something. But I didn't have the filter for nodding and getting coffee for some Congressman's assistant whose political views I'd consider suspect. And apparently, that was what one had to do to get most DC area political science internships. Graduation was getting closer and I needed internship units, and it no longer mattered in what field. Jane was looking for an intern, and apparently, I was the only applicant, so she had to take me." Darcy shrugged and openly laughed at herself.

The corner of Bucky's mouth quirked up. "Did you finish your degree or just decided to stay with Jane?"

"Both. I did graduate, but things started happening for Jane after we met Thor and I couldn't just leave her because I finished my degree. She's brilliant with science, but sometimes she needs guidance with the world outside of science." Darcy fiddled with the cross-body strap on her bag for lack of anything else to do with her hands.

"Sounds like a good partnership then. And it's always nice knowing someone cares. Jane's lucky to have you." Bucky's arm softly bumped Darcy's elbow. He didn't mean to, but he apparently couldn't seem to keep himself from walking so close to her. He was about to apologize for the contact when she softly and quickly hugged his arm and for a brief moment almost rested her head against his shoulder.

Darcy had made no assumptions about what his walking close meant, but what he said had her responding on instinct. The briefness of the contact was her mind kicking in and telling her to back off and be gentle. He'd accepted a couple of quick hugs from her, but she didn't want to overload him. She had only the vaguest of notions what he'd been through, but he'd been cautious about space in their early meetings, so she tried to be cautious about allowing him space, or at least giving him plenty of options to back away if he needed more space. “I'm lucky to have her too. I'm really not sure where I'd be if I hadn't wound up with that internship.”

“I guess that’s one of those funny things about life.” The quirk at the corner of his mouth was getting ever closer to a real smile. “I think I have to say I'm glad you wound up with that internship too.”

Darcy could feel a bit of flush hit her cheeks as she smiled. “That it is. And there's a lot of reasons I'm glad I wound up where I am.” She gently nudged Bucky's arm with her own.

His hand brushed down the inside of her forearm. When her hand opened up, and her eyes caught his, Bucky slid his hand into hers. He wasn't sure of what it meant to her, but it made him feel warm inside. They stopped to wait for a light and he smiled when she leaned softly into his side.

"It's nice to see you really smile." Darcy smiled even more at his smile. He'd softly smirked or almost smiled many times. But it was the first full smile she'd seen on him. She still made no assumptions, but she liked how this felt, and if it meant he liked her as more than a friend, she was willing to tread as slowly as he wanted or needed to. And if it didn't and he just wanted to hold onto someone's hand and feel comfortable with someone, she would do whatever she could for him.

He had been slow getting to know people, but he felt like he knew enough of Darcy he felt safe with her. Just being near her put him more at ease then he was without her. Holding her hand felt so reassuring, he wasn't even thinking about the fact he was out wandering amongst people, something he was usually acutely aware of. “It's nice to have something that makes me want to just smile.” His voice was soft but clear.

They resumed walking when the light changed and Darcy gave his hand a little squeeze. “Well, you just tell me what you need or want from me. I don't want to complicate your life any more than it is. So no expectations or needs on my part. I like spending time with you though."

Bucky bit his lip, uncertain how to express what he was feeling. He wanted to tell her he really liked her, he more than really liked her but he wasn't about to say that here and now. That he felt things for her he hadn't realized he could still feel after all those years as Hydra's weapon. He didn't know if her smiles and holding his hand meant anything more, but he wanted them to. "Saying I like spending time with you doesn't feel like it properly expresses things."

Darcy reached with her free hand to hug his arm to her body again. "Well, it's good enough. And I'll take it." Her eyes shone with the lights of the city.

Bucky's pace slowed to a crawl as he found himself a little bit caught in her eyes, and she with him, fortunately being nearly midnight there was plenty of space for anyone else out to simply go around them. "I'm not sure if I have words to explain what's going on in my heart and my mind right now. I wish I did though."

"You've been through a lot." Darcy paused just a moment to shake her head before continuing. "I mean, I don't really even know what you've been through, but I figure it's safe to wager, it's beyond what most people could comprehend. So don't worry about explaining anything. If you like spending time with me, that is plenty. And we can keep spending time together."

"I should tell you more. Sometimes I think getting it out would help. And I want to share things with you, but I don't want to scare you or overload you. You already help me by just being here. It's also more things that I'm not sure I have the words to explain." His grip on her hand tightened just slightly.

Her hand squeezed back instantly and any forward motion stopped as she pulled in closer to him. Her other hand gently squeezing his arm. "Bucky, don't worry about it. But know, I'm here, if you ever want to share anything, even if you think it's something scary. I can't promise I won't be shocked at all, but I will be okay. I may have only brushed up against some big and scary things, but I feel like I manage okay. So don't worry about overloading me."

Her eyes had him. Bucky felt as though he never wanted to look at anything else. They were up against the side of a building, a few people passing by, cars here and there, but it felt relatively quiet to him. His head bowed as she looked up at him. Bucky closed his eyes a long moment, keeping himself from letting his forehead actually come into contact with hers. "You've been through some crazy things, after growing up with I'm imagining a fairly normal life, at least compared to aliens and gods and superhumans, how do you keep everything making sense?"

Watching him seem to struggle hurt and Darcy wished she knew what to do to help ease it. All she felt like she could do was give his hand and arm another squeeze as she kept watching his eyes. "I don't know if my childhood was normal, but there certainly were enough other kids in the place I grew up, and I know the things that happened to and around me weren't entirely unique to me. So I suppose it was normal enough. Thor falling to Earth certainly introduced a bit of the unusual to my life. In the moments where it feels like it's a little extra crazy, or just normal life feels a little maddening, I sometimes tell my troubles to a stuffed animal that I call my therapist. Things like aliens and gods and revolutionary science aren't always things I can talk about to just anyone, and to be honest, my circle beyond Jane isn't as big as it used to be, so sometimes, Dr. Bear is the best option."

Bucky was watching her eyes again, and the little smile she had when she mentioned her therapist bear eased him. His lips almost got to a smile. "Does that really help?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it doesn't matter that no one is talking back. It's just nice to release it into the world beyond my mind." She felt his left hand grip her hip and tug her what little bit closer there was to be had between them until her body actually pressed into his and his forehead met hers. The hand she had on his arm moved first to his other arm, the concealed metal one, then up to his shoulder.

"Maybe I should try that too." Bucky's voice was just above a whisper, and deeper than usual.

"You can borrow Dr. Bear. Or I can get you a stuffed therapist of your own." It seemed Darcy's voice had dropped a bit as well. It almost surprised her. But it was hard to deny the things her body was feeling with him holding her this close. The look in his eyes and the sound of his voice didn't help any either.

"Could you?" His nose brushed against hers and he felt her tremble slightly, though her gaze didn't falter and her fingers pressed a little firmer into his shoulder.

"Of course."

"Maybe it'll help me figure out what I'm capable of saying to you."

"Maybe. Let you say things out loud and see if it seems okay before you say it to me, or anyone else for that matter." Her fingers softly brushed at the back of Bucky's neck, his hair tickling her fingers as she did.

It was Bucky's turn to quiver, and with it, a soft humming sound as his eyes fluttered closed and his hands moved. The left went from her hip to wrapping all the way around her and the right pulled from her hand to slide up her arm and all the way into her hair. "Mostly I'm thinking about things I feel like I want to say to you, but I'm not sure if I should."

Darcy nodded, and while her lips parted she was not entirely sure what to say. Her newly free hand coming to rest on Bucky's back. There was a long moment of just staring when shouting down the block turned their attention. She could feel Bucky's body tense at the sound. " We're a block from Times Square. It's probably still busy there around midnight, but late enough people are tired or getting drunk."

Bucky nodded, his eyes still on the small group of guys moving somewhat haphazardly along the block in their direction. "Can we go another way? Avoid the busy?"

"Yes. We can avoid Times Square entirely." She rubbed her hands lightly over his back and shoulder and started to shift.

Before she could totally shift Bucky pressed a kiss to her temple and locked his left arm around her back and put himself on her side, between her and the guys who seemed to be shouting at each other. Perhaps it was just drunk friends all hyped up, but Bucky would rather they not be there to find out as one of the guys shoved another. "Let's crossover and head down that way."

They crossed the street and started heading south. Darcy was completely aware of the way Bucky had positioned himself and the way he held her in close so if anything odd happened he could protect her. She wanted to kiss him on the spot for it, but she let him move them away until he felt like the ruckus was no longer a potential threat. "Do you want to keep walking or should we head back for the Tower?"

Bucky finally glanced down at her long enough to really look in her eyes again. He'd been glancing just enough to check she was okay before scanning around them. She looked concerned, but not worried, her gaze mostly warm and soft feeling to him. "Keep walking. Sorry." He shook his head a little slowing his pace.

She kept in step with him and reached for his right hand. When she got hold of it he squeezed her hand softly. "No sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay out here still. I know you're still trying to avoid too much chaos, and I can definitely understand that. I'm pretty sure I'd do the same."

"Thank you." He pressed another kiss to her forehead as their pace slowed even more until he stopped all forward motion and his head rested to hers with his eyes closed.

Darcy shifted only slightly, just enough to get her arms around him. When she did, she felt him hug her tight. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, just you." His warm breath on her ear, his intent wasn't even to be heard, the words simply slipped out.

Her lips lingered a long moment on his jaw. She didn't care there was stubble there, it felt good in a way. Perhaps the light prickling sensation made it all seem a little realer. "Well, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. So, you've got me." She felt him trying to readjust and hold her tighter without squeezing her too tight and her fingers immediately pressed into his back harder.

Her lips anywhere near his skin had Bucky's whole body heating from that spot on his skin out. It took a few minutes before he finally started to loosen his hold on her and she followed suit. "I guess I needed a minute."

"Take all the minutes you need. The city is here all the time. We can keep walking whenever you feel like it. And it's still minutes I'm spending with you, so I'm not complaining." Her hands held onto Bucky until he seemed to shift to walk, and even then, they each kept an arm around the other.

"If talking to a stuffed bear has made you this strong, I'll definitely give it a try." Bucky gave her hip a little squeeze and smiled again. The temptation to kiss her was running deep, he could feel it all the way down in his toes. But he wasn't sure if it would be awkward, if he could manage it smoothly. It had been so long, he barely recalled the mechanics of it. Maybe if he wasn't thinking about it, but being out on the streets, his mind was at least a tiny bit on being aware of everything around him, even when he was largely consumed in the feeling of her.

Darcy giggled and squeezed him softly. "Dr. Bear always listens. Would you prefer a bear or some other type of animal?"

Bucky actually chuckled a bit. It had been rare in the last few months, but slowly he was finding bits of himself, or at least who he was now and how the world made him feel. And he was finding things that made him smile and laugh. One of those things was definitely Darcy. "Any kind, as long as it looks friendly."

"I'll find you a very friendly and cute stuffed therapist. And maybe I can find how to make this walk a little more distracting, because I think I can try a little harder to make you feel a little lighter." Darcy pulled away a little, and he let her go. She tugged softly on his hand though.

He chuckled again at the feeling of her pulling on him. Something about that made him dance inside. "You make me feel lighter. Even if it might not look like it. You don't have to do anything other than be here. But I will follow you wherever you want to lead me tonight."

"Still, I'm going to try. First of all, I like your smile, so I want to see if I can make you do that more." Bucky smiled and chuckled before she even said more which got her smiling. The trust and faith he must have had in her wasn't lost on her either. "And still, I want you to have fun. As much as is possible."

There was a little bounce lacing its way into her step and it was a touch intoxicating. He got in close enough to slide his arm around her again and when she took hold around his waist and cuddled into his side again he sighed, smiling at her. "In this moment, I feel like I'm ready for anything. I'm not sure how you do that."

Darcy felt the warmth in her cheeks intensifying. She thought maybe she saw hints of a blush on his cheeks too. "I'm not sure either, but I'm glad it works for you."

"It does. I only have vague memories of feeling this good, a lifetime ago." While she seemed to be propelling them forward, he was also keeping her close. As long as she didn't seem to mind him having his arm around her, he was going to keep doing it. When they'd lounge around at the Tower, she sometimes sat close, but the contact was limited. Now that it seemed like they'd established it as okay, he wanted all he could have. It felt better than he could have imagined. He still sometimes flinched when people he didn't know well simply brushed past him, but that had never happened with her. Any nervousness in her presence had been because he'd just felt so drawn in it made him worry, mostly about bothering her. Knowing he wasn't bothering her just made him want to hold on and not let go, though there was a little chirp in his mind that said that could bother her.

"Maybe those memories will come back the more you find the feeling again in the present." Darcy wasn't even thinking when her hand rubbed softly over his stomach. The little shudder he made, and his hand gripping her wrist startled her. "Sorry."

He felt her hand try to move away, but that wasn't what he wanted. The sensation may have surprised Bucky, but like with everything else with Darcy, it seemed his only want was for her to do it again. "No. No sorry. I just wasn't prepared for how good that would feel."

"Still. I don't want to push you further than you're ready. I want to be conscious of that." They had paused at a light again and she got to just stare up at him for a minute.

"I am definitely still feeling things out in the world. But everything about you feels good to me. I am feeling so many things, I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to hold back." Bucky's hand moved from her hand up to brush his fingers over her cheek and through her hair. The closer he got to her, the more he wanted to just open himself up to her. But while she seemed to be worried about overwhelming him, he was worried about doing the same to her.

Her head leaned into his touch. Darcy absolutely wanted all she could have of him, but she didn't want any missteps that might prove more harm than good to him. As they started walking again, it felt more and more like they'd already crossed beyond the 'just friends' territory, though it hadn't been explicitly said, it sure felt that way to her. This certainly wasn't the way she walked around with most friends. "I guess I'm holding most things back because I don't want to put any pressure on you, or for you to regret a move. I'm trying to just follow your lead in that way."

Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head. They were both trying to be so cautious. He wondered for a moment if they weren't so cautious if this new closeness would have happened sooner. Not that he was dwelling on that, it happened now, and all he wanted was to keep hold of it now that it existed. "I think the only way I'd regret a move is if it made you pull away from me."

As they crossed the street and started moving along the next block she smiled a little more. "The good news is I have no idea what you could do that would make me pull away." While soft, her voice had a seriousness to it. This was something she had absolutely thought about.

"You don't know everything I've done." Bucky shook his head a little, his gaze darting off into the dotted lights of the city for a long moment. His walking pace at a slow meander.

"You mean when you were being used as a weapon, with literally no choice in what you were doing?" She didn't know everything about what he'd been through, about the things he'd been made to do. But she knew none of it was his fault.

"I suppose." A somewhat wide-eyed gaze landed back on Darcy. He still struggled to hold back his worries and uncertainties about himself.

Darcy had shifted to face him straight on, stopping whatever slow progress they were making along the street, and her hands brushed up and down his sides. "I might not know exactly what was done to you, or what they forced you to do. But I do know that much. You weren't responsible for any of that. Bucky Barnes is a wonderful person who has been through a lot."

His hands cradled her face and he leaned in. "You are a wonderful person, Darcy Lewis. I am almost bursting inside with what I feel for you."

Darcy's whole body tried to lean into Bucky more, not that there was much closer to be while standing on the street. Her arms wrapped around him though and pulled close. She could feel what seemed like every single muscle in his body through that thin cotton tee shirt. "I think I'm a little bursting too." She wasn't sure if he was hinting at something like love, but she knew it wasn't off the mark to say she was falling in love with him. She'd been trying to push that feeling aside for a couple of weeks because she didn't think he was feeling the same things and it was unnecessarily complicated in that situation. No one had held her the way he did or looked at her with such intensity as he had tonight, no one. It had to mean something.

Bucky's head dipped in, though he didn't make contact right away. He could feel her breath on his lips though and she seemed to try to lean toward him a little more. "I haven't done this in a very long time, so if I'm slow and clumsy, please forgive me."

"Already forgiven, and this doesn't feel clumsy." Darcy didn't care if he was clumsy at kissing, she just wanted to feel his lips on hers. She wasn't disappointed when he leaned the tiny bit further to make contact and his lips rolled slowly over hers. There was a slight expectation that he'd kiss her briefly once and pull away, but his lips kept moving on hers. The pace felt like slow motion, though she still felt like she barely had time to breathe.

While Bucky's intention was to go for one small, soft kiss and see how she responded, see if she seemed to like it, once he was there and her lips moved in kind with his, he didn't want to stop. His worry about it being clumsy melted with the warmth of her lips. The way her fingers pressed into his back urged him on and his left hand slid down to her back and tried to press her in closer somehow.

When their lips finally parted they breathed in deep as their eyes fluttered open to find the other's gaze. Darcy's opened just slightly faster to see his still closed for a moment with his lips parted as he took another deep breath. As soon as his eyes opened though, they fixed on hers. "That was not at all clumsy." Her fingers kneading softly at his back.

He leaned to nip at her bottom lip. Now that he'd gotten a taste, he knew he would keep wanting more. "Good. It felt really good. I think I could do a lot more of that."

Darcy giggled. "That would work for me. And definitely something that's easy to do anywhere. All that's needed is you and me."

Bucky chuckled with her as she spoke and his thumb brushed back and forth over her cheek. He didn't think he'd ever felt this strongly about someone before. Any girlfriends he'd had long ago, they weren't this intense, maybe if they had been, he'd have remembered more about them. He wasn't sure if that was because of who he was now versus then, or who Darcy was, or both. "All that's needed is you and me." His words were a hushed echo while his stare refused to let go of hers just yet.

One of her hands moved to reach up to touch his cheek and trail over his jaw before taking hold of the back of his head and pulling as she rolled up on her toes to get another taste of him. Darcy couldn't be sure, but it sure felt like he melted into her when she did, at least until she realized her toes were no longer touching the ground. She pulled back to smile at him. "Literally sweeping me off my feet now, are you?"

Bucky laughed and nuzzled into her neck before slowly lowering her back to the ground. He hadn't even thought about it, he had just wanted her closer and wound up lifting her up a bit so they were face to face and her body was flush against his. "Maybe I got a little carried away."

"Looks like I was the one getting carried away." Darcy was still laughing softly. "You can carry me away anytime though."

"It is possible I'm going to be a little bit needy. I think I forgot how good it felt to be touched in a kind and, well, loving way. If that's an okay word to use." Bucky's fingers tangled lightly in her hair. It was a moment he might have raked a hand through his own hair, but his hand was already halfway in hers.

"It's a very good word to use." It's not like Darcy tried to make her eyes go all soft and deep like a calm ocean when she replied, they just did. And she certainly didn't expect the bruising kiss he laid on her either. She felt his fingers clutch at her as his lips moved on hers with more force and intensity than they had before. Still nothing clumsy about it as she succumbed immediately. Her lips followed his every move, then parted to invite him further. Fingers tried to pull him in even more than he was pulling her in. It was possibly good they were on a public street, because she might have been tempted otherwise to start removing her own clothing in an offering, even though she wasn't sure he was ready for that yet.

Maybe he hadn't quite said he loved her, and she hadn't quite said she loved him back, but that was what it felt like to Bucky and the only thing he could think or feel was the desire to kiss her and give her as much love as she was handing to him. For a few minutes he did pretty much forget where they were, and anything else that wasn't her. He only pulled back when he felt and heard her breath getting shorter and pulse racing. He didn't want to overwhelm her. "Sorry, did I overdo it?"

She shook her head. While he probably broke the kiss at just the right moment, Darcy was running a little low on air, but she was loving every minute of it and was happily drowning in his kiss. Her fingertips ran along his jaw to his chin and then played over his lips. "Loved it."

Bucky pressed his lips against her fingers before speaking rather softly. "Okay, good. I loved it too. I-" He paused, he still felt a bit of a clamp of nerves in his body when he thought of telling her he loved her. She seemed like she felt the same way, but what if it was too fast for her. What if it spooked her. What if he should at least let her process things for a little while before laying more on her.

Darcy pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before shifting a little to be able to resume walking. "Take your time. There's no rush. Let's keep walking. But I, too."

His eyes went a little wide and his fingers brushed over her jaw before nodding and forcing his hand to fall away so they could walk. He kept his left arm wrapped snug around her though, and he loved that she stayed cuddled in close.

They wandered a little ways, south through Midtown, before turning east. largely quietly, just sort of basking in the feeling of the city in the wee hours and walking while a bit wrapped up in each other. They'd passed by a few pubs and bars and other places open late into the night and the scent of food was teasing them both.

"Are you are at all hungry? Maybe we should find a little pub or diner or something and get something." Bucky was actually feeling a bit hungry, he hadn't eaten all that much in the hours before Darcy had come upon him in the lounge and he was starting to notice it.

"I could totally eat something. I think I'm smelling some kind of food and it's definitely making me hungry. There's bound to be someplace that looks good and is casual to get something to eat. Even at this hour. I think that's one of the especially unique and awesome things about New York." She'd had her eyes on him until her mind shifted to seeking out a place to eat and started scanning the block for options as they continued walking.

"Even in my day it didn't do a lot of sleeping." He grinned and loved the way she squeezed his body as soon as she caught his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Just another couple blocks and Darcy caught the scent of food. The place was fairly active.

"Is it too busy?" It smelled like there was good food to be had, but Darcy didn't want Bucky to be uneasy, because it was also fairly busy. It looked like a busy bar with a lot of selection, but it also smelled like barbecue and fries.

It was perhaps a little busier than Bucky would have considered ideal, but it didn't seem too crazy. There were still several empty tables to be had and the people seemed to be more the sitting and chatting sort of crowd than the wild party kind. "I think it'll be okay."

They found a table near a jukebox and a little area to dance. Through a large doorway were some arcade type games, skee ball, foosball, and some pool tables. A waitress made her way over fairly quickly and brought some breadsticks and water and took their order. Bucky was feeling hungry and had some money on him, they ordered several items and figured they'd just share it all.

Someone else in the place had dropped the money in the jukebox and made some selections, but Darcy liked the tunes. They were waiting for their food. "You mind if I get up and do a little dancing? You can join me if you want, but you don't have to. I won't though if you'd be more at ease if I stay put." She'd seen him scan the place several times in just the short time they were there, so she didn't want him to get nervous sitting alone. Not that the dance space was far away, but she wanted to make sure he was comfortable with all the people in the bar.

"Yeah, you can dance. I don't know if I'll join you, but I think I'd enjoy watching. This place seems alright, so I'll be fine for a little bit." Part of him craved to dance with her, but he had too much uncertainty about that. He hadn't danced in a long time and dancing had changed.

Darcy wasn't exactly a great dancer, but she got by. She'd been out to enough clubs in college to know her dancing wasn't embarrassing. She could move with the beat and sway alright. She started moving with the music, but stayed to the edge near the table so Bucky could watch her, and so she could watch him for that matter. She smiled and found him smiling right back at her.

Watching her dance was something else. It just made him want to dance with her more, but he still felt unsure. He found his foot tapping to the music though. As she danced close Bucky reached for her hand. She moved in closer holding onto his hand, he moved his arm and spun her from his seat, though he was slowly sliding forward. A change of songs got him to his feet and she smiled even more at him which only further motivated him. Darcy moved in close and he fell into beat with her sway rather quickly.

Darcy was prepared to kind of lead when he got up to dance with her, but within a few moments, he had his hands on her waist and was guiding her motion. And as the song wound down, he gave her a spin, pulled her back in and dipped her. She was giggling before he even started pulling her back up to standing. "Damn, you're smooth."

"Am I?" His eyebrow went up and he looked genuinely unsure.

"Yeah. And I think there's a few women taking notice already." Darcy smiled even more and chuckled. She had noticed at least five different women, two clearly with dates, and three in a small group together who had taken note of Bucky's moves.

He did a quick visual sweep and caught a few looks that were being directed his way. When he looked back at Darcy he shook his head. "I don't care about anyone other than you noticing."

"That's definitely lucky for me. But just so you know, I'm not just saying you're smooth, you really actually are." She gently bumped her hip into his, the best she could anyway, it was probably more like his upper thigh that she bumped. Bucky chuckled with her when she did though. "Should we sit down again?"

"Yeah, maybe. I wouldn't mind dancing with you some more, but maybe without onlookers." He really didn't desire any attention from anyone other than her. Actually, the notion that there were other women looking at him with some kind of interest made him vaguely uneasy. He didn't want to deal with any of that. He just wanted to focus on Darcy.

Darcy nodded and smiled softly at him as they sat back down and he shifted his seat a little to try to scooch in closer to her and reached to lace his fingers into hers. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek near the corner of his mouth for a long moment and heard him sigh when she did. "And maybe when we get back to the Tower, or tomorrow, we can do some dancing without anyone else around."

The softness in her eyes eased Bucky's tensions and made him wish he could just curl up with her then and there. "That sounds perfect."

Their food arrived and intermixed with eating they talked about the foods they liked. Bucky remembered some things he'd liked back when and things he'd been finding lately he liked. Darcy talked about all her favorites which made Bucky hungry, even while chewing on some delicious barbecue. And somehow they got to her feeding him fries dipped in ranch dressing and him leaning in to kiss the barbecue sauce off her lips.

"You know, I think I could handle even some daytime ventures if you were with me." The longer they sat eating and seeing the other people moving around them, the more Bucky felt like he could handle some crowds of people, so long as he had some sense of security in them. And Darcy gave him that sense of security.

"Yeah? Whenever you're up for it, I'm happy to join you. I admittedly haven't seen nearly as much of the City as I'd like to. Jane's work keeps us busy a lot, it hasn't let me meet a whole lot of people outside the Tower. So I haven't had people to go do things with. And there's all kinds of things beyond the City too. Did you have any particular places you want to go?" Darcy wasn't going to push anything, though she certainly had a personal list of places she wanted to check out in the vicinity of New York City that she'd yet to get to, but she certainly was happy to go anywhere he felt comfortable trying.

"No, just anywhere interesting and fun. I wouldn't mind wandering around Brooklyn though. I know it's totally different now, but that could be interesting, to see what everything turned into. Are there places you've wanted to go? I think anything that isn't a crazy nightclub I'd be prepared to give a try." He'd seen pictures on the internet and scenes depicted in movies and wild nightclubs sounded a little too crazy still. But most everything else he felt like he could probably handle.

"I have some places, none of them are nightclubs. Brooklyn would be great, that's on my list. Actually, several things in Brooklyn are on my list." His gaze felt like it was burrowing straight into her soul at all times and Darcy was already addicted to it.

"Thanks for letting this Brooklyn thing onto your list." Bucky pointed at himself and smiled.

"Oh, Bucky, you aren't just on my list, you're all over it now." Her fingers brushed over his jaw, but Darcy barely got a chance to smile once she finished speaking before Bucky's lips were on hers.

They finished eating, and Darcy managed to not eat so much she didn't want to move after. Bucky's huge appetite helped with that. Once their table was cleared and they'd paid their bill, he looked around at the other offerings in the place.

"Hey, Doll? You ever play skee ball?" It was something he recalled doing whenever he could get out to Coney Island. He thought he'd been pretty good at it, even when he was a kid.

"Sure, and did you just call me Doll?" There was a bit of a crooked grin on her face.

She didn't look or sound upset, but Bucky wasn't sure if maybe it had become a rude term over time. He hadn't really even thought about it. He was feeling relaxed, comfortable, and the term just came out. "Um, yeah. It kind of came out. Is that not okay anymore? Or do you just not like pet names or nicknames?"

"It's not as used probably as it used to be, but it's still out there, and I don't see anything inherently offensive in it. I've just never been pet named by someone other than my mom, and that wasn't one she used." Darcy giggled a bit and thought she might be turning a little pink. There was something in the way he said the word that made her melt just a little.

"It's okay though? If I use it sometimes. I didn't really even think about it, it just came out of my mouth when I looked at you. I know I used it back when. And it's definitely meant in an endearing, loving way. Because you're beautiful and you're a doll and I lo-" Bucky stalled when he realized what he was about to say. "I maybe shouldn't say that yet though. Is that too fast?"

Darcy was definitely flushed and it was more than her cheeks. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know how long it's supposed to take. But you can call me Doll. I'm definitely good with that. Especially if you're saying it because you think I'm cute and nice and care about me."

"Beautiful. I mean, you're also cute. But cute doesn't cover it all. Nice doesn't quite cover it either. Kind, compassionate, patient, loving. There have been a few days where I was feeling really down until I ran into you. You're a ray of sunshine and also a warm cozy blanket at the same time." Bucky had shifted so he had her knees between his own facing her in their seats. His hands rubbed gently at her knees before his right hand reached for her face. "And I definitely care about you, a lot. You may have just sat down and talked to me on that couch with some random chit chat in the lounge a couple months ago, but it was a lot more than that to me. While you were talking about how you needed to have fun and the music you liked and asking what I liked to do, you also kind of dug your way into my heart at the same time. That thing I didn't finish saying. It's there. I just don't want to mess it up either."

There was a clear shine in her eyes as Bucky spoke. Darcy was trying not to let any tears actually fall in the middle of a busy bar. But he was touching her in so many ways she'd never been touched before. She grabbed the front of his tee shirt and pulled him in so she could kiss him again, and this time she went a little hard. He seemed to fall right in with her on contact though. At least it was like one in the morning, so they couldn't have been the only people to ever make out in this bar at this hour. And it was a bit of a make out, that ended after several minutes, and Bucky having pulled her knees over one of his thighs until she was basically sitting in his lap with his right hand under her skirt and up the back of her thigh until his fingertips found underwear.

After several deep breaths, Darcy finally spoke, her voice a little soft and blown. "Okay, we'd better play some skee ball before I end up accidentally naked or something."

The way she grinned made Bucky chuckle, but he also wondered a little if there was a level of seriousness to her comment. The thought of her naked crossed his mind and he knew he had to put that thought away until later. But maybe not as later as he would have thought before. His wide eyes perhaps gave him away.

She was watching his face. The chuckle felt light, but she didn't want him feeling nervous or any kind of expectation either. "Not that naked needs to happen right away, or any particular time, or anytime... But yeah, I think it's probably already an option if we're not in public. Turns out you are dangerous, Bucky Barnes. You're a walking, talking panty dropper."

Bucky laughed and nuzzled into her hair. That was a type of dangerous he could live with being. He had no control over the deep tone in his voice. Though the squeeze he gave the back of her thigh was a conscious choice. "I never imagined it an option when we went out tonight, but I feel like I'm ready for just about anything with you. And maybe I should be honest, now that you've planted the idea of you naked in my head, it's not a thought that wants to go away."

"Well, how long are you wanting to let it wait for?" Darcy kind of had the skee ball in her mind, since it kind of inadvertently started this train of thought. But she was also tingling all over being so close to him, and his hand practically on her ass was definitely running her brain in a certain direction.

"We can play some skee ball, that sounds fun. A couple rounds maybe. Then once we're back at the Tower, maybe we see just what happens? No pressure." He didn't want her to feel like she was obligated by deciding now that she'd have to get naked for him when they got back. If she decided she was tired, or no longer felt ready to, he'd wait as long as he had to for her.

Darcy definitely didn't want him to feel pressured by it. She nodded and smiled. "That sounds good." She kissed his cheek before sliding herself off his lap and standing up.

He kept hold of her fingers and stood up right behind her to follow her to the skee ball. Which he seemed to still have the touch on. Bucky wasn't sure how good he was then, but he seemed to hit the 100 every time he tried. Only times he didn't was when he tried to hit a different spot.

"Well, I see I'll just have to be trying for my own personal bests here." Darcy laughed, she'd given him the first go and he hit every score exactly when he wanted to.

"I could try doing it differently. You can name a restriction." Bucky shrugged with a smile, he'd have tried it backward between his legs if she asked him to.

"It's okay, you keep racking up whatever score you want. I don't need to win. I already won plenty tonight, even though I didn't even know there was something to win." Darcy pulled softly on his shirt. It was so soft and clung so nicely to him. And she maybe loved the way he blushed at what she said.

"I didn't know there was anything to win tonight either. But I guarantee I won bigger than you did on this one, and I definitely don't mean the skee ball." Bucky had no idea when he last smiled so much, but he couldn't seem to stop smiling for the last hour. Not when he was with her, not when it seemed she was legitimately his girl now. When she tugged again at his shirt, at the end of his sentence, with big eyes and slightly parted lips there was no resisting. It wasn't a long kiss, but their lips moved on each other with intensity and passion before she pulled back with his bottom lip still between hers and grinned when she finally let it go.

"I suppose I'll have to learn to live with achieving my personal bests then." Darcy nipped softly at his lips, one then the other and back again. Each time he tried to keep her lips there a little bit longer.

"Maybe I can help you win even more." Bucky put a skee ball - ball in her hand and then curled his hand around the back of hers. The way she then settled back against him, melding her body into his had his insides humming with electricity. He still managed to help her roll nothing but hundreds, even with his body slightly enamored by the feeling of hers.

"Looks like you won for me." The score was higher than his last one, but that was because playing for himself, Bucky was mixing up the slots he dropped the ball in, but helping her roll, he dropped all 100s.

The fact that Darcy was still pressed up against him, her hand still curled inside his, and the game was over, had Bucky's insides jumping. "I'll do anything I can to help you. But why don't you go for a personal best round while I use the bathroom, and then we can head back to the Tower. Because I'm just about ready to want to stop caring about the rest of the world and just get thoroughly lost in you." He wasn't trying to drop his voice deep, it just did that when he spoke softly in her ear, and he felt her body quiver. He tried to pull her tighter to him and kissed her collarbone.

"Oh, god." Darcy actually moaned as her eyelids fluttered from the sound of his voice. She felt like her knees were going to go out beneath her and her fingers squeezed his arms tight. She inhaled deep feeling his lips on her skin. Then, forced herself to straighten up. "Okay, you go to the bathroom and I'm going to get a hold of myself and then we are definitely going back to the Tower."

While her eyes still looked primed to crawl under his skin, her voice sounded breathy and rushed, as she pushed away from him and reached to drop one more coin in the skee ball machine.

Bucky brushed her cheek gently and watched her gaze soften at him. He smiled. "I'll be right back." And he hurried toward the bathroom. She had his body ten kinds of charged still, but he needed that soft look from her. Maybe she needed that too, in the moment. It all had gotten much more intense, much faster than he'd ever even dreamed of, and he had daydreamed about her reciprocating his previously hidden affections for her and even dreamed of kissing her a few times. But that had been as far as even his imagination had dared to let him go. Now he was legitimately maybe seeing her naked in a little while. It was probably good they'd get a little fresh air and a walk beforehand. Then he could make sure she was sure this was something she wanted. Because he needed her to be sure.

He wasn't gone all that long, but when he came around the corner from the bathroom, he saw three guys crowded around the skee ball, and Darcy. His hearing was better than most and he heard her say, "You guys are going to want to back up and stay away from me, or you'll regret it." He moved fast as the guys chuckled and one of them grabbed Darcy's boob, and Darcy slammed a skee ball into the guy's crotch and the guy doubled over while his two buddies took a step back.

Bucky almost chuckled as he came up behind the guys. "So, were you guys going to start listening to my girl, or do you need some more encouragement?"

They all turned and quickly helped their still wheezing buddy shuffle off.

"Last ball." Darcy smiled and rolled it and it dropped in the 50 slot. "Lucky enough for me."

Bucky did chuckle this time. "I'd say so. Let's get out of here though."

"I'm more than ready." Bucky slung his arm around her and they left, headed north, back toward the Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Once out on the sidewalk, Darcy looked up at him. "So, I'm your girl?"

Bucky turned red. "Um, yeah, if that's okay."

The smile on her face said everything, but she spoke anyway, just so he had no doubts. "Very okay. I think you are already the best boyfriend I'll ever have."

He pulled her in a little more to lay a quick kiss on her. "I will try to always be. I haven't had a girlfriend in a long, long time. And even then, they didn't usually last long. So, please tell me if I'm making any glaring mistakes, I'll try to fix whatever possible."

"I haven't had a lot of relationships, and the few I have didn't last long either. Doesn't always indicate that's how they all go. Just means it didn't work out, and hopefully, the next connection is better, and you put the effort in. And I don't doubt your ability to make an effort. You let me know too, if there's things you need from me that I'm not doing. If you need time alone or need me to do something. Open communication is probably the best way."

"I will try to keep opening up. I do feel a little less afraid of driving you away. That's what I've worried about until now. That opening up something dark would scare you away." Bucky only looked up enough to keep track of their surroundings and when they came upon another intersection, otherwise he was eyes on her. 

"I don't scare too easy. And you don't have to open everything up right away. You do it when you're ready. I'm not looking to rush you to anything. But I'm also ready for anything, I think." Even beyond her Thor related adventures, Darcy had her share of unexpected occurrences in her life. Not like Bucky's, but her share as an ordinary person. She felt like she'd gotten reasonably good at rolling with the punches.

"If you aren't careful I'm going to drop a very heavy word before the night is over." Bucky still wasn't sure about saying he loved her. Not because he wasn't completely sure at this point he really did love her, but he didn't want to push her too fast.

"I think I'm ready for heavy words, if you're ready for them." He'd run up against the word a couple of times already. The only reason Darcy didn't say it was because there seemed to be something stopping him and she was following his lead on the pace.

"Though I really should probably get the words out before I let you take anything off." His expression was soft, but his eyes were serious, even a little piercing.

"Oh. It's not a requirement. Since I feel like I can feel what you're feeling. I think." Somehow it tripped her up slightly. Her gaze didn't fall from his, though it fluttered back and forth a bit.

Bucky squeezed her and kissed her forehead and felt like he should have just said it already. "I guess I had to prove clumsy at some point in this thing."

"Clumsy is sometimes more real. And I might be the one being a little clumsy. But that's okay. We can be clumsy." Darcy shrugged softly and smiled up at Bucky.

That warmth in her eyes quelled at least most of the creeping anxiety that had been starting to inch through his body. But Bucky still felt like he'd kind of dropped the ball on telling her he loved her the right way. "I feel like I left the right moment somewhere behind us."

"There's no one right moment. I was falling for you well before tonight. I just didn't want to complicate a friendship when I thought my feelings were one-sided. I know they aren't one-sided now. You called me your girl. We pretty much established this is a relationship. Most of the i's have been dotted and the t's have been crossed. That is enough for me. And I don't want to rush you on anything, the physical or the sharing of all kinds of words." Her arms tried to hug his waist a little snugger.

Bucky smiled soft, making sure he had her gaze in his and slowed their movement forward. "Not at all one-sided. I was thinking the same thing before. I really do love you. You are more than I think I ever imagined finding or having. Even before I got twisted into whatever I am now."

"What you are now is kind, loving, thoughtful, intelligent, strong and not just in body, and compassionate. Whatever was done to you, or you were forced to do, I'm guessing those things were there before, and they remain. Maybe they reflect differently inside you now. But they're there. I've seen them all, tonight and all the other times we've spent together. And I love you." Her fingers rubbed at his stomach again and his eyelids fluttered before he buried his nose in her hair just above her ear.

Bucky stayed like that for several moments as their feet meandered along the block. When he lifted his head again, he sought her eyes before opening his mouth. "It's possible I'm better at actions than words. Can I try to show you more of how I feel when we get back to the Tower? You can come to my room, or I'll come to yours, whatever you like?"

All forward movement stopped as Darcy pulled him down to her lips and she kissed him breathless. Long, slow, and needy from both of them. "I'll come to your room, and let you show me anything you want. I trust you. And I feel safe with you."

Bucky had been preparing to move forward along the street again, but her words had grabbed his heart in a way he never expected. He didn't know he could fall even harder on the spot, but he did. And he pulled her back in, his lips moving on hers while he tried to wrap himself around her. He heard her gasp just slightly at first, but as soon as her fingers dug into his back and her lips seemed to try to up the ante, he knew the gasp was a good one.

They both came up breathing hard after and slowly tried to resume walking. "That action felt like it said a whole lot." Darcy grinned a little at him.

Bucky chuckled as his fingers played with her hair. "Good, it definitely had a whole lot to say. But I'm going to let my words repeat a little of it. I trust you too, more than I even trust myself. And I feel safe with you in a way that has been completely foreign for a long time. I'm not just comfortable with you, but you calm me and put me at ease. And I love you." He spoke the words softly, but plain and clear. His eyes only pulled from hers when hers did, in order to cross a street.

It was just a few more blocks to the Tower and a quick ride up the elevator to Bucky's floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there actually likely will be a chapter 6, that may or may not have smut. But hoping, trying. But it definitely has more mush. :) We'll see how it goes. But here is the first bit of them back at the Tower.

Bucky kept his room pretty clean, plus he hadn't collected a lot of things. The furnishings were all whatever Stark had the place furnished with. He had barely a fourth of his closet and drawers filled, and that was even after Steve had helped him get some new clothes. And the only thing on his wall was a photo of old Brooklyn that Steve had given him.

"I know the place is pretty plain." Bucky watched her look around the room as soon as the lights flipped on.

There wasn't a whole lot to see other than a space that looked a lot like her room had when she first moved in, but Darcy smiled up at him and shrugged. "Yeah, a little bit. That's okay if that's how you like it."

Bucky shrugged a bit and scratched his head. "I'm not really sure what else to do with it. I'm not sure if I know what my style is."

"Well, I usually go with if I like it, it's my style." One corner of her mouth curled a little higher than the other.

He chuckled a little. "I suppose that makes sense, I just never thought of it." The end came out slightly slow and confused. It seemed like such an obvious thing but it had never occurred to him.

"Sometimes it's the simple things that slip by unnoticed. When we start checking out the City, if you see things you like when we're out, we should get them, or at least make a mental note to find similar things, depending what it is and if it's for sale for a reasonable price or not." Darcy was shifting little by little, loosening her hold on him and leaning into another step into the room, as they'd stopped just inside the door after it closed.

Bucky chuckled, letting her move how she liked, but also shifting to stay close. "Two seconds in my room and you're already making it so much better."

"Oh yeah?" Darcy pulled herself away from Bucky, dropped her bag on his coffee table, slipped off her shoes, and sprawled herself out on his couch, lounging across it in her best impression of a model. "Do I make good decor?"

"Doll, you are the best fucking decor I've ever seen in my life." Bucky rushed after her like he'd never rushed after something in his life. And he'd done a lot of running and chasing in his life. He was over her, lips pressing into hers in seconds. It really was a sight, her laying on his couch. But one so good he couldn't simply look, he needed to be part of it. The kiss went until she tilted her head to one side and pulled up.

Darcy hadn't really heard him swear a lot, and he just did it with such vehemence. And then there was the way he rushed to engulf her that had her blood flowing. But she needed to come up for air. "Mmm, and how do you think this place would look with some of my clothes kind of strewn around?" When she spoke she lightly dragged her fingertips down his sides until she found jean and then tugged on his belt loops.

Bucky groaned and his body rocked softly against hers while his face buried in her neck and shoulder. His arms wedged themselves underneath her back and he just held on there. It was longer than he intended, not that he'd intended it at all. But the thought of her naked definitely did things to him, and her touch had his body simply reacting.

It was a couple of minutes and she ran her hands back up his back and he just held onto her. She spoke softly near his ear. "Are you alright?" She felt his head nod before anything else.

He finally lifted his head a bit and spoke once he had her gaze. "Yeah, I'm more than alright. You feel good, and thinking about being with you is completely amazing, and I guess I just needed a moment to process it and feel it a little more fully."

"Okay. You take all the moments you need. We can go at whatever pace makes you comfortable." Darcy's voice was soft but breathy as her fingertips stroked his back. Then she moaned as Bucky's lips started to move on her neck just below her ear.

Bucky froze a moment to look at her. He knew it was a good sound, but he still had to check, catch her eyes, make sure she was really at ease. When he caught her eyes, his fingers brushed across her cheek, over her lips and then down her throat. Her neck stretched as he did, arching into his touch. Maybe she should have been the one to shudder, but it was him. Because that was trust in his book. His fingers circled a moment at the dip where her neck met her body and watched as her chest rose with the deep breath she inhaled.

She was humming ever so quietly while trying to watch what Bucky was doing as his gaze started bouncing between her eyes and whatever part of her skin his fingers were running over at that moment. Darcy's head was resting back on the couch as his fingers brushed one collar bone then back across and over the other, pushing under her shirt collar as he did. It began a slow zigzag of his fingers over her chest until his fingers brushed over the subtle top curve of one of her breasts and quickly found the lace edge of her bra. His gaze lingered on hers as his fingers rubbed the lace between his index and thumb, then he looked down to see his fingers under her shirt. She felt in moments like she was holding her breath, just waiting for the next place his fingers were going to go, leaving a wake of soft tingling nerves behind.

In a way, it all felt a little surreal to Bucky, but if it was some sort of dream, it was the best dream he could ever remember having. His hand moved to pinch the top button that was done up on her shirt and found her gaze, giving the button a little tug. She licked her lips and then bit down on her lower lip as she nodded. With his eyes on hers, he popped one button then slid to the next. One of her hands was still stroking his back but the other moved to tangle into his hair. Bucky lost all focus on unbuttoning her shirt when her fingers slid into his hair. The soft prickling sensation that washed over him was all he could feel for a few moments. His head dropped to her shoulder and he held onto her again.

Darcy smiled softly and brushed her nose against his temple. "I love you, Bucky." She felt him shudder and try to hold her tighter. Her hand on his back tried to somehow hold him closer too. She raked her fingers slowly through his hair over and over until she felt his lips start moving against her neck again.

"Love you. Need you. Want you." Each statement punctuated with a roll of his lips on her flesh trailing down the center of her chest.

She was about to actually say something when his lips brushed between her breasts over her heart and all that left her lips was soft humming sound. Bucky tilted his head, catching her eyes before his lips nipped at the soft flesh of her cleavage. The one free leg she had curled around his hip. The other was pinned between his legs. The motion made him groan before he slid lower, his lips finding the skin of her abdomen below her bra line while his fingers undid the last couple buttons. Darcy somehow hadn't expected to have his face in her belly, no one had done that to her before. She'd had a couple of guys luxuriate over her breasts then skip down quickly so they could get their reciprocation. 

Bucky wanted to feel every bit of her, and make her feel as special as he felt like she was. He hadn't disengaged the hologram on his left arm and he didn't want to do so without warning so he let it be, for now, since she seemed to enjoy the sensations he had going. His hands brushed her shirt out of the way then let his fingers dance over her skin. Her body arched toward his touch and his pulse jumped. One look in her eyes, looking like she could crawl right inside him and he wanted to do the same to her.

The stubble tickled, but his lips were so soft. When his hair brushed her, she inhaled sharp, that was definitely something she'd never felt. She'd never dated a guy with long hair, and it was like a live wire on her skin. Darcy's fingers pressed into Bucky's head and he looked up at her and lightly dragged the tip of his tongue up the center of her body jumping her neck and going straight for her mouth. Her lips parted and she got so lost in that kiss she had no idea how much time passed.

He pulled back eventually with a question. "Do you want me to keep the arm feeling flesh-like until we're done?"

Admittedly she hadn't thought about it until he asked. But then as soon as he came down on top of her, her mind had been a little bit spun on him. "Whatever you want to do. You usually don't use the hologram, do you?"

"No, not usually, but if it feels nicer to you, I don't mind using it for things like this." Bucky wanted it to feel good to her. Metal didn't sound like it would be as inviting.

"Well, I don't know if I might like the way the metal feels. You can try it out." Darcy figured whatever the sensation the metal produced, she'd get used to it, and she wanted him to feel comfortable in himself. She didn't want him feeling like he needed to do anything different than he normally would. She wanted him as he was.

The hologram dropped and his left arm was metal again. "It still has some different settings. I can control its temperature and I can smooth it out so I can still touch your hair without risk of tangling, and I can make it feel softer or different textures on the fingers."

"You can surprise me, as long as it's not too cold or too hot." One eyebrow went up and she looked serious for that moment before the smile crept over her lips again.

Bucky smiled, letting his metal fingers brush at the hair around her face with a gently warm temperature. "I want you to feel good, so nothing too much of anything."

The smile was all over her, even deep in her eyes. It really did feel nice. Not at all like skin or a real hand, but not at all unappealing. "That feels nice. I want you as you are. Because you are amazing, Bucky."

Bucky took a deep breath and sat up, kneeling over her and pulled off his shirt. "This is what it looks like, where it connects. It's kind of ugly, but it's part of me, I guess."

Her eyes got wide for a multitude of reasons. First was awe at his body, perfectly chiseled and strong, and she had a very interesting view looking almost straight up it. She wasn't sure she'd have even dwelt on where the metal met flesh, at least not so quickly if he hadn't drawn attention to it. She pushed herself up, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the red scars that circled the implant. "Does it hurt?" Her hand lifted as if to touch, but stopped short and looked to his eyes first.

The fact that her first impulse was to touch him, and not to recoil, settled the few nerves he'd had jumping when he peeled off his shirt. Still, his voice wavered a bit as he spoke of things he'd never spoken of before. "Not really, not usually. Sometimes it can feel a little irritated, but I'm pretty used to it. Some of the rawness is because, I now recall, I used to try to claw at it. I think because sometimes when they'd re-scramble my mind, I'd wake up and not remember what the arm was or why it was there."

She wiggled a little to get her pinned leg out and he shifted to let her. Darcy pulled it back so she could kneel facing him and wrapped her arms around him tight, hugged him close and kissed his neck softly. "I am so sorry you went through that. You did not deserve any of that suffering. And you are so strong to be here now. Thank you for telling me."

Her words were soft and warm to his ears. Bucky had worried again for a split second when she seemed to want to move, but as soon as she reached for him, his arms went around her and he buried his face in her shoulder and held on tight. Having her there to comfort him as soon as he felt at all shaky was everything. For a moment the thought went through his mind that if only he could have her there all the time. Maybe she could soothe those nightmares, hold him when he had his little weak moments where he felt like he needed someone, but it was late at night and he was usually alone in his room at the time. It was probably too fast to ask her to just stay with him, permanently. Like move in. But he already felt his heart aching for her to just stay and stay. "I love you, Darcy. Feelings like this just jump up on me sometimes. Even without talking about them. It's just nice to have someone here this time."

One hand slid up and into his hair and she heard him hum and nuzzle his nose into her shoulder. "Anytime you need me, I'll be here." She shifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, over some of the scared area of his skin, and his hands seemed to try to pull her closer, his breath a little deeper.

Bucky breathed her in softly for a while before he found his voice again. "It's very strange when I feel like I want so many things at once."

"Like what?" Her voice was soft and soothing. Spoken close to his ear as her fingers stroked his head. Even though they were alone there, it just felt like such a private moment, speaking any louder seemed strange.

"Part of me just wants to keep holding you like this. I also want to get closer to you, maybe closer than is humanly possible. I want to lay down with you. But I also want to touch you, kiss you. I want to wrap every part of myself around you, and I want you to wrap yourself around me. But it can't all be done at once." Bucky shook his head slightly while simultaneously running his nose back and forth along the side of her neck.

Darcy made a soft, deep 'mmm' sound, his metal hand was also kneading her hip and butt and her whole body felt like a live wire. "I'm kind of with you on that mix of feelings. But there's also no rush. Whatever doesn't happen before we fall asleep we can always pick up tomorrow."

Bucky pulled back only enough to catch her eyes. His right hand sliding through her hair. "Does that mean you'll stay here tonight? Sleep here with me?"

"Sure, if you want me to." There was no thought in her motion, her head simply leaned into his touch.

Every single time he felt her head or body lean into his touch, Bucky felt as though little dancing butterflies were going to burst through his skin. "Yes. If you want to."

Darcy laughed softly. Her eyelids were almost half closed and her lips teased over his cheekbone. "Yes, I definitely want to."

His nose grazed her cheek as she kissed his. This was the dilemma he was in. He both, wanted to toss her on her back and devour her furiously, and wanted to slowly run his lips and fingers over every single bit of her skin with no regard for time or the world around them. And then he wanted to simply wrap himself around her and hold on tight until the sun came up. And after that, he maybe wanted her to do all those things to him too. "Maybe I could slowly entice you into my room? To my bed? It's not really more personal there than here, but maybe it's cozier?"

"You can take me to your bed whenever you want to." Darcy didn't think it was off to say that she'd have really followed him anywhere he lead her at that point. Part she was that into him, and part she also trusted him. She had already witnessed him moving to protect her tonight at even small potential threats like the likely overly excitable and possibly drunk folks shouting down the street near Times Square.

"Can you? I mean, I'd love to pick you up and hold you and carry you anywhere. Just, this first time-" Bucky shook his head, the more he spoke the stupider it sounded, and he shifted to just scoop her up instead.

Darcy let go of his body and sat back so he couldn't just scoop her up, or at least couldn't so easily. Her hands softly taking hold of his wrists. "No, wait. Finish what you were saying. You want something this first time. That's okay, tell me, please?"

"No, it's okay. I didn't realize how silly it sounded until I started to hear it out loud."

"Sometimes we need silly things. Like stuffed animal therapists. Did you want me to go in there myself? So you can see I'm really doing so freely?" Darcy brushed her thumbs over Bucky's wrists.

Bucky's head kind of rolled to one side like he started to nod but cut it off with a shrug before looking down and pulling his metal hand free from her grasp to scratch his head. When she raised up on her knees again and swept her fingers over his jaw he trembled. He felt her lips brush his cheek again and her fingers shift to move the hair out of his eyes.

"Bucky, it's okay. I can understand why you'd feel like that, and I don't mind at all. I will absolutely walk myself into your room. You can follow me." Darcy's fingers kept softly stroking his hair.

It took a moment for him to lift his eyes to hers, but when he did, she gave him the softest, warmest smile he thought he'd ever seen. He was getting better, but it was a slow and uneven process. Sometimes he just seemed to rattle a little in unexpected moments. Bucky reached for a kiss and she obliged him with long, drawn, lingering rolls of her lips on his. As it lingered, his need grew, cradling her face as his lips grew needier. Pressing forward until he felt them teeter and they fell back into the couch. Bucky got his arms around her enough to secure her and then brace the impact, also helped the couch was soft. It still disrupted the kiss though. He shook his head at himself. "Sorry. That was really clumsy."

Darcy started giggling after her back hit the couch. It wasn't exactly a big fall, they were kneeling on the couch and fell back into it. The trickiest part for her was feeling the fall in enough time to shift her legs so she didn't end up with them bent and pinned under her. Instead, they were on either side of Bucky, which was fine by her. "Maybe a little clumsy, but kind of funny. And sort of sweet? Since it felt like it happened because you just wanted to kiss me more or deeper than was possible." She had been doing her best to push back with equal fervor. His passion certainly felt contagious to her.

Bucky's need and desire for her had overwhelmed his sense of balance. She hadn't tried to stop him though, he didn't think. He pushed himself up a little, he was going to get off her until her legs locked around his hips. "You weren't trying to pull back, were you? And I just didn't stop?"

"No, I wasn't trying to pull back. I was trying to keep up, but not pull back." Her hands brushed at his hair. Darcy was starting to realize the kind of frequency Bucky needed assurances that everything was okay. That was okay with her though. She didn't mind stopping to reassure him and comfort him. "Come here, please? Lay down a minute with me?" Her fingers curled at his shoulders and softly tugged.

He felt bad each time he panicked for a moment, but she still didn't seem to mind. There was no way he could resist her request to lay down with her. He never wanted to resist such a request. Bucky let her pull him down to her, head resting high on her chest, nose in her neck, arms wedged under her back again and she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, but her fingers stroked his head tenderly. When he sighed long and deep, letting himself relax into her, her legs curled a little tighter around his waist and hips. "God, I love you so much, Darcy."

"I love you. And I want you to be comfortable with everything we're doing and when and how we're doing it. Please, let me know if you need to stop at any time or pause or alter how something is happening, okay. Or if in the middle of one thing, you find you need another." She kissed his forehead and just kept holding onto him.

Bucky shifted only enough to look at her when he spoke. "I want to make you happy. I want you to be comfortable, more than comfortable."

"I am, Bucky. I promise. I just want to be with you." Darcy's fingers kept raking through Bucky's hair and then softly massaging his scalp. His hair was actually really soft and very thick. It felt really nice between her fingers. His lips grazed over her jaw and his nose nuzzled just below her ear before his lips nipped there too. She hummed softly and let her other arm loosen to rub up and down on his back. Letting her fingers sometimes pause and lightly squeeze, really feeling the muscles beneath his skin. The deep groan he made when she did felt like it reverberated through her whole body. Though her smile went soft and tender when he seemed to close his eyes and nuzzle into her after.

Neither was sure how long passed while they laid there just holding each other, but Bucky shifted first. "Mind if I shift us?"

"Not at all." Darcy smiled a little wider and loosened her hold, in case his shifting required her to move her arms or legs, but didn't let go. Though she found herself re-tightening that hold when he pulled her up and sat back on his legs with her wrapped around him.

The way she giggled when he moved lightened the feeling in Bucky's heart even more. Laying with her had soothed most of his tensions, and her laughter chased the rest away. He hoped to keep this lighter feeling moving through him. It had been working with him most of their night together. It only really faltered hard now that they were in his room and he was letting his anxieties about making everything be right for her eat him up inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I also made ample use of the song Sucker by The Jonas Brothers to help drive this chapter.  
> I hope everyone enjoys it and that the smut is hot. :)

Bucky had discarded his shirt, and hers was open, but otherwise, they were still, largely, clothed. Bucky even had his shoes on still. Darcy was unsure if she should mention furthering the nakedness. He seemed to want to be sure she was fully acting of her own volition, but she also wondered if just letting the pace be what it would be was better for him.

"I got so damn lucky." Bucky had kicked off the heavy anxious feeling. But with the lighter feeling came this rush of other feelings.

"You finally got what you deserve, are owed even. I mean, not like I'm some kind of super special grand prize. But love, happiness, whatever brings you those things you deserve and the universe kind of owes you for the shit it's put you through. So if I can give you that love and happiness, then, yeah." Darcy laughed a bit at herself and blushed.

"No, you are special. You do make me happy and feel loved, and that's not all that makes you special. You are so kind and funny and smart. And I am lucky to have you." Bucky's hand raked through her hair and he nipped at her lips before closing his eyes and resting his forehead to hers.

When he lingered with his eyes closed a minute, Darcy softly blew on his cheek and his eyes opened.

"What?" The question came out as half a gasp. Perhaps he had zoned out for a bit there. It just felt so nice. But then everything with her felt so nice. Bucky felt like he could have stayed in any single position for ages as long as it was one where he got to hold her and be held by her.

Darcy giggled softly and smiled. "Just checking on you. Wasn't sure if you wandered off to a less happy place for a moment."

"No, I might have drifted a bit, but it was a happy place. It was just feeling you, really." Bucky's fingers gently swirled through the strands of Darcy's hair.

It already felt like her skin was electric. She was flushed, and it was more than her cheeks, particularly as his fingers drew down the side of her neck and onto her chest. The tip of his index finger making little swirls over her skin. When she spoke her voice was just loud enough for him to hear and laced with her warm breath. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." Bucky's senses were heightened to a level that when he wasn't clouded by the anxiety or his own desires, he could really see her skin pink and feel her heart and breath increase. He nodded, taking in that wide, longing look in her eyes for a moment before his gaze shifted to watch the invisible shapes he was drawing on her.

For a few moments, she was almost mesmerized by the sensation and the soft, yet focused look in his eyes. Finally, she shifted a bit, pulling one side of her open shirt back a bit. "Maybe I should just get rid of this now."

He looked up at her eyes again and nodded, moving his hand to help her slide out of the button down. Bucky's gaze slid up and down her torso, or as much as he could see of it, with her stomach fairly well pressed into his own. "Yeah, this is very good." His lips pressed and rubbed together before his tongue darted over them. When he did, he heard her swallow and looked up again.

"You think it would look good just kind of draped here on the back of the couch?" Darcy waited for his nod before letting her fingers release and leaving the shirt laying there over his couch.

Bucky grinned so hard he almost wondered if his cheeks might be sore in the morning. There was something about that image that did something to him. Shook him inside in the most amazing sort of way. "I like the way your clothes look on my furniture."

"Yeah?" Darcy started to shift to stand up. "Maybe some more of my clothes would spruce up the place."

"It just might." Bucky wanted both versions of that thought, the one that got her naked, and the one that involved her putting her clothes in his closet and living there. Though he also thought he'd be just as happy to add himself to the decor of her place. He wasn't going to suggest that as yet, but the thought was definitely crossing his mind. He'd definitely start though with what was currently on her body making its way to his furnishings, and maybe his floor, as he moved with her. She was still facing him, so he pulled her in close like they were dancing and swayed her away from the coffee table and couch.

"I do enjoy dancing with you. You're really rather good at it." There was no thought involved, her hands just went right to his shoulders when he took hold of her. Darcy was slightly amazed at just how quickly it felt like she fell into sync with him.

"I guess it's in the muscle memory somewhere. I have some recall of taking girls dancing when I was young, before The War. I'm glad it's coming in handy to impress you." A sort of rakish grin spread over his features.

"I'm betting that smile came in handy for taking girls dancing back in the day too." Darcy giggled, that grin was something else.

Bucky chuckled. "Maybe. I only care if you like it now."

"I'd probably do just about anything for that smile." Her fingers squeezed at his shoulders as she leaned her whole body into him.

"I never want you to do anything you don't want to do." Bucky's hands tried to press her a little closer to him.

Her fingers softly rubbed at his shoulders. A stray fingertip grazing over the back of his neck here and there. "And I never want you to do anything you don't want to. And I know you wouldn't try to make me do anything I wasn't comfortable with. I also feel like most things you'd think to ask from me, are probably things I'd at least be willing to try if they aren't things I've done before."

It felt like Bucky's whole body was fully charged, but he wasn't quite ready to burst this time. This time he wanted to control that energy, make it work with him. His right hand moved to gently pull her head to him and into a kiss. It was a few lingering pulls at each other's lips before he opened his eyes again to stare into her. "I wish I could fully explain how knowing you trust me makes me feel. I've never felt anything like it before, and I love it."

"You said you think you might be better with actions, so you can always see if you can show me a little." His left hand was already low on her back, so Darcy slid her hand down that arm and nudged his hand toward the small zipper at the back of her skirt. When he leaned in to kiss her, while his fingers slowly slid the zipper, she hummed a bit. A hum that was inching ever closer to a moan as her skirt dropped to the floor.

Bucky didn't fully expect her hand to move right from his arm to his belt loop, but once she tugged, he grinned a little more. Her eyes felt darker and deeper but barely glanced away from his as she undid his jeans. For a moment his hands hovered in the air slightly lost as she slid down with his pants and proceeded to unlace his shoes. Something about that made him chuckle. "I guess I forgot about my shoes. This would have been easier without them."

"Easier maybe, but I'll get them off now." Darcy chuckled with him, yanking off one shoe then the other as he used the metal hand to brace himself on the wall, while the other couldn't seem to help sliding his fingers through her hair. That was a feeling she didn't think she'd ever tire of. It was only looking up at him after she'd pulled his jeans off him as well, that she realized the bulge in his underwear.

Her hands ran up his legs, but she didn't stand up. Bucky wanted to keep swaying with her and find out if perhaps they made it to the bedroom in a little while. "Should we take the socks off too?"

"Sure." One corner of her mouth smiled a little deeper than the other as she shifted her focus back to his feet to pull off his socks, and her own while she was at it. "Your floor is starting to look more festive."

Bucky chuckled, reaching for her as she looked back up at him. "I do like the way it looks. It has me feeling some things I didn't even realize I'd forgotten about feeling, and then turned those feelings up much higher than I think they ever went before."

Her hands rubbed his thighs through the soft cotton of his dark grey boxer briefs. Bucky rocked softly on his feet at the touch. "I could do something about one feeling right now."

He was so busy feeling the sensations of her hands it took Bucky a moment to register the intention of her words and his metal hand rubbed over the somewhat aching erection he had. "I can wait a while longer. I want to try to show you how I feel about you."

Darcy reached to run her fingers over his metal arm and hand. She didn't want to touch him directly unless she was sure he wanted it, but she was willing to go for touching the hand that was currently cradling his penis. Her voice was low, breathy, and her big eyes blown wide peering through her lashes seemed to match her slightly parted full lips when she spoke. "How long have you been waiting so far?"

There was an audible swallow from him followed by a sigh and licked lips before he managed to reply. "Since you laid down on my couch, more or less."

"I think maybe that's a long enough wait. And showing me how you feel isn't just about doing things to me or for me. It's also letting me do things for and to you, things that should feel good." Her one hand stroked over his metal hand while the other slid down a bit to let her fingers softly finger the fabric of his underwear around his leg. Darcy watched him intensely as his eyelids fluttered softly. "But it's also okay if you really don't want me to yet. I won't then. But there's no order things need to happen in. And to me, seeing how my touch affects you in a good way does show me how you feel about me."

"I didn't think about it like that." The corner of his mouth twitched up in time with the matching eyebrow.

"I mean, you want to touch me because you want to make me feel good. But do you maybe also want to see in me how good your touch makes me feel?" Bucky nodded at what she said, a smile spreading across his lips like a sunrise. "I want to see that in you too. And I do want to see you enjoying touching me. So I hope you'll like watching me touch you."

Bucky's hands moved to the waistband of his underwear and slowly pushed down, smiling a little more as Darcy laid her hands over his, like she was helping him take them off. He was glad for the help too, since he could focus at least most of his gaze on her, which let him fully appreciate the hushed gasp she made when his fully erect penis came free from his underwear. "I do want to see you touch me. But then I really want you to see me touch you."

He was larger than anyone she'd been with before. Perhaps the serum had something to do with that, she didn't know. "You can touch me all you like after this, and I will definitely be watching that." Darcy smiled as her fingers swept up to his hips and then down that 'v' and he twitched and groaned, leaning back against the wall behind him.

The idea of watching her and seeing her enjoying touching him had definitely caught his interest. Her fingers hadn't even touched his dick yet and he could already feel the tension building inside. Bucky had no idea how long he'd last, but he also didn't care that much, as long as she was happy. And he had done some solo experiments and if he maintained mental arousal, the physical would continue to follow. It was not apparently normal for people who didn't get dosed with some kind of super soldier serum, but it was something that happened with the serums, he'd asked Steve about it. Bucky was watching Darcy's every move and even seeing it coming, and thinking he was prepared for that first feather touch, the shudder that went through his body was beyond anything he'd imagined. Darcy immediately started to pull back, but his right hand sank into her hair and his thumb brushed her cheekbone. "Keep going, please."

She smiled up at him letting her fingers stroke slowly down and back up his shaft. He trembled again, but never broke eye contact, though his metal fingers were pressed pretty firmly to the wall. Darcy repeated the same action, wanting to ease him along, and not shock his system too much. She hadn't forgotten what he'd said about it having been a while since anyone touched him in a loving way. Given what she did know, it seemed most people who had touched him in the last seventy years had been to hurt him, or force him into something, or perhaps people he was forced to hurt who were trying to break free. It was a painful thought, and she didn't want him to be uncomfortable, so easy she went. "Tell me if you need me to stop or pause or slow down at any time, okay?"

Managing more than a nod probably would have been too much, so a nod it was. Bucky really did love the care she took. He felt like he probably would have been okay if she moved faster. It was bringing back some vague recollections on the spot of long ago. But slow and steady was fine by him. The sensations were rocking him to the core. He felt every muscle in his body wanting to curl and then reach for more as she started to stroke him. Then her thumb circled the tip and he groaned so deep he felt himself rattle.

The way his fingers were massaging the back of her head had Darcy tingling from head to toe and perhaps pushed her forward just a little bit more, leaning in eyes still locked on his as her lips rolled a soft kiss on the head of his penis. She felt his fingers press a little firmer and his hips rocked a little, though she thought he was perhaps trying to restrain that motion. Her right hand stroked and she let her left settle at his hip and softly brushed her thumb over his skin.

Bucky had tried to restrain the rock because it just felt too intense, it almost felt out of control. She seemed to give him a moment, but then her lips brushed over the tip of him again, and he rocked again. He didn't feel certain of his control over his body at the moment. As soon as he found his voice he asked, "Can I sit?"

Darcy pulled back, moving her right hand to his thigh and then slowly standing up. "Of course. Do you need a break? Stop completely? Hands only? Tell me what might be comfortable."

"No." Bucky shook his head and leaned in and pulled her close to kiss her softly, his hand still holding her head. "I think I just need to sit. My body feels a little out of control, and standing is making me nervous."

"Oh, I don't want you to feel out of control." Darcy hugged him close for a moment before shifting to move with him back to the couch. "Is there anything else that might make it better?"

"It's amazing. The control… I mean, I feel safe. I know I'm safe with you, Darcy. Just that what you're doing feels so good, I'm not sure I can keep myself standing, or from rocking into you." Bucky didn't want to stop, he just didn't want to worry about staying upright or inadvertently hurting her because his body felt so good it was a little out of control.

"Well, you can rock into me, that's okay. But yes, let's sit then. You don't need to worry about standing up or anything else that can be altered. Lay back and try to relax before I do anything else." As Bucky nodded and sat down, she knelt down between his knees and started again by simply running her hands up and down his thighs.

While he hoped they would end up in his room, Bucky felt more at ease sitting. And it somehow felt like Darcy was closer to him this way, which he really liked. He wanted her as close as he could get her. His hand massaged lightly at her head and his thumb brushed her cheek.

His eyes were dark and wide and made her feel like he was seeping into every pore of her body. “I love you, Bucky. So much.” Darcy just felt a need to say that before she went further.

“I love yooooo-” The words descended into a moan as her thumb swept from his balls all the way up the shaft and circled the tip. Bucky's metal hand moved up her arm to curl over her shoulder. Her other hand spreading out as much as it could over his stomach and then stroking his skin with her fingers was an additional sensation that got his hips trying to rock again. “I know my memory is more than a little spotty, but I don't think this has ever felt so good.”

Darcy smiled and giggled. “Are you remembering things? From back in the day?”

“Yeah. I can see flashes and feel hints of the sensations.” Bucky shook his head then. “Sorry, you probably don't want to know about that part, especially right now.”

“With most guys, probably not. But you are kind of different. Anytime you remember something, especially when it can be considered a good memory, I am glad, and would like to know if it's something you’d be willing to share with me.” Darcy didn't think it was just because those other ladies were probably very old or even dead that it didn't bother hearing about other girls he'd been with. Bucky was a unique person, and it just made her glad to know he was remembering something that wasn't painful and scary.

“Oh, Doll, Darc, I want to share everything with you.” Bucky's smile had been sneaking back as she spoke and it went full blown when he started talking.

Darcy giggled again, “And I'd bet that grin got a lot of girls to do a bit of this with you. Because it's definitely getting me.” Her fingers curled around his penis a little more fully, though he was thick enough her fingers didn't quite touch, especially at the base, and she started stroking and his head dropped back to the couch cushion for a moment with a groan so deep she felt it.

Bucky had to watch though, he needed to see her. He forced his eyes to stay open and lifted his head to watch her touching him. “It might have, and as long as it still works on you.”

That grin of his was dangerous and she loved it. Though Darcy was just a little determined to disrupt that smile by making him moan. She flicked her tongue out over the tip and was not disappointed.

Bucky was not prepared for that flick and it was amazing. While he was recalling some sensations from his past, every feeling with Darcy felt so intense it seemed brand new. Like nothing else he had ever experienced before. When her lips slipped around him and she started to stroke and lick and slide her lips over him, he didn't last too long. After a minute he couldn't even make sounds anymore, he just stared, his lips parted and breathing heavy.

His fingers pressed firm into her, but not to the point of pain, and his expression was beautiful to her. Darcy felt him try to tap her before he came, and the look in her eyes somehow intensified and she fluttered her tongue against him and that was where he let go. She swallowed him down, as his eyes fluttered.

Bucky was desperate to keep his eyes open, especially when her lips seemed to refuse to leave his dick when he came. As he started to come down, she slowed but didn't pull away right away. His hand nestled in her hair rubbed softly. Her hand had stopped stroking but still held him as her lips nipped softly at the tip a few times before finally pulling back and smiling at him.

She got two good breaths in before he pulled her head up toward him and his lips came down on hers. Darcy would have just stayed there and drank in that kiss, but he reached and actually scooped her off the floor and into his lap. Even with his lips all over hers, she managed to giggle. Not so much because anything was funny, but because it was thrilling. She absolutely had never felt like this before with a guy.

The cause of her giggle seemed to be the way he scooped her up, but Bucky didn't care about the source, only that it sounded sweet and joyful and made him feel even warmer inside than before. Her fingers playing at the ends of his hair and dancing over his shoulders just kept his body tingling. He smiled the best he could while pulling on her bottom lip before teasing his tongue into the equation. He kept kissing her until she had to pull up for air.

It took Darcy a moment of catching her breath before she registered anything other than the way he stared at her and the look in his eyes. But she eventually did. "Oh my god, you're already hard again?! Want a round two?"

"I didn't really fully stop being hard. As long as I stay mentally aroused, the erection can keep going. Sometimes, after release, it'll soften for a moment or two and then harden up again if I keep thinking about something that will keep me going. And with you here, it pretty much guarantees I'm staying mentally aroused. But I'm good, we can tend to it whenever. I still want to touch you first though." His fingers running down her neck and over her chest. Her skin was soft and warm and he was catching her eyes fluttering a little at the contact.

Darcy was sitting on the edge of succumbing to anything Bucky did, but she kind of wanted to shift them first. "Okay, but I think I want to see your bedroom first. Besides, I think the living room is already nicely decorated with our clothes. So maybe my bra and panties can add a little flair to your bedroom."

It felt like his insides jumped at the suggestion and Bucky's smile went full kid in a candy store. As soon as she shifted to get up he was moving with her. His hands were on her the whole way to his bedroom. Not that it was far, and they seemed to move faster toward it than they had for most of the rest of the night, perhaps save for those last few blocks back to the Tower when at least Bucky had definitely started thinking about the possibilities of doing what they were currently doing.

Stopping just inside his room, Darcy saw it was fairly plain. The closet was open and she could see some of his clothes, but there was also a whole lot of open real estate in there. "Definitely needs some flair and maybe a little warming up."

Bucky leaned in, wrapping his arms fully around her from behind and breathed softly in her ear. "I'm pretty sure you can do all that and more for the place." Not only did she giggle, but she leaned back into him. Bucky kissed her cheek and loved that she'd leaned so much that he was basically holding her up, it made him squeeze her just a little bit tighter.

Darcy lingered in Bucky's arms for a minute or two as his lips skimmed over her neck and jaw before pushing away just a little. When she looked over her shoulder at him, the expression of longing in his eyes forced her to hug him immediately. "The only problem I'm seeing at this point with this all is how I'm ever going to get up the will to leave your arms to go do anything else."

Her voice was so soft and soothing, he didn't panic too much at the start of what she said. Bucky figured that was on purpose too. She was teasing but making sure he knew not to worry. And by the end, he was chuckling and squeezing her. "I know I'm not going to have an easy time with that. Once we're in that bed, I know I'm not going to really want either of us to get out of it."

While Bucky's hands were already on her back, Darcy nudged his right hand a little closer to the clasp of her bra and looked right up into his eyes when she did it. Considering he seemed spotty on recall and tried to claim clumsiness in matters of physical relationships, he had that bra unhooked lickety-split, however full removal of said bra took substantially longer. His fingers seemed to take the long way, and the way he had her still hugged to him made it tough for her to whip the bra off herself, plus, she wanted to let him take this whole experience in, at his own pace. Metal and flesh fingertips trailed around her back and up to her shoulders before sliding one then the other straps down and then finally shifting enough to pull the fabric from between them and toss it to the side. She smiled at the smile he had, watching her bra land on his floor.

Rushing these moments simply wasn't an option for Bucky. As much as part of him wanted to be all over her, standing there with her before him, peeling the last bits of clothing off her body, he had to savor it and let himself really enjoy each moment. He curled his left arm around her as his real fingers swirled delicately over her skin. The increase in her breathing would have been impossible to miss, even for the average person. Even Darcy's fingers tickling at the upper curve of his butt couldn't disrupt his stare, though his hips may have gently pressed toward her. “So perfect.”

The intensity and awe in his stare was fixed, but it's aim bounced from her chest to her eyes every few moments as his fingers trailed over her flesh. All of which was fairly awe-inspiring to her. Darcy found herself following his eyes, watching his fingers, then getting a few glorious moments of drowning in his stare. Her hand shifted from his back to gripping his arm near his elbow as his thumb brushed over her nipple and a sort of shaky sigh escaped her. No one had ever looked at her and thought perfect before, in any realm of her life. Not the few guys she'd dated before, not her family, not Jane, certainly not herself, no one, but he'd said it.

Bucky's fingers started to circle toward the center of her breast just skimming over her skin. She felt so soft and warm in every way. When he let his thumb finally graze over her nipple she moaned and seemed to lean into him more. He reached for her lips and drew her into a kiss while his fingers kept roaming. The sensation of her lips parting and her breath vibrating every time his fingers brushed the peak stoked his passion. His lips pulled from hers as he dropped to his knees and his lips skimmed down the center of her chest. The way Darcy was watching his every move made it impossible to look away so he let his lips and peripheral vision do the rest. A slight tilt to one side and his mouth began a massage around her breast to the peak.

Her head was starting to spin delightfully by the time Bucky's lips reached her nipple such that her mind couldn't think ahead to the next moment. The gasp she made when his tongue flicked out was of both pleasure and surprise. One hand slid up the back of his neck into his hair, while the other gripped his shoulder blade. When he jumped breasts to the other with a turn of the head, she didn't even see it coming, even though she was staring right at him. Darcy felt tingles rushing through her whole body, though they were definitely congregating en mass between her legs and every place he touched. Before she could attempt to get used to a sensation, he changed what he was doing.

Feeling her body react, her muscles tightening and releasing, her fingers pressing into his flesh, her lip jumping ever so slightly with each breath, he wanted to give her more, he wanted to see more. He wanted her to keep feeling as electric as she made him feel. Bucky let his lips travel down her abdomen to the low waistline of her underwear. His fingers had trailed just behind and his index finger pulled and snapped the waistband softly.

Darcy pulled softly at the back of his head to get him to tilt up just a bit and leaned in, pressing one heated kiss to his lips before pulling back with a breathy, "yes." 

With one smooth motion Bucky had her panties down and before she could even consider stepping out his left arm pulled her close, tipped her slightly on his shoulder so her feet left the floor for a moment and he flung the panties across the room. As soon as her toes were back on the floor Bucky's lips were back on her skin, brushing together just above her little mound of hair.

Bucky nuzzled his nose in her mound and her hips wiggled in anticipation. Darcy had no idea what was coming next other than more pleasure. He had just kept surprising her with things she'd never had anyone do to her before, even a few things that had never occurred to her to think to want, like his nose in her mound, but damn if she didn't like how it felt. He was going slow though, kissing soft, a little flick of the tongue to one outer lip then the other and nuzzling a bit again. Softly breathing on her warm breath then cool blow. "Oh my god, you're making me crazy!"

With her fingers dug into the back of his head and his back, Bucky couldn't get enough. It felt powerful. Not himself, though it did seem like he had a certain measure of control over her at the moment, but that wasn't the power he sought, the power he was drunk on was the intensity of her desire for him and his own desire for her. "That's the idea, Doll." With a little smirking grin in his eyes, he flicked his tongue at her hood and held her tight as her legs trembled beneath her.

"I don't know if I can keep standing now." Darcy was gripping him tight to try to keep herself upright.

"It's okay, I've got you." Bucky carefully lifted her right leg and put her thigh over his left shoulder before running his hand up the back of her leg and all the way to the small of her back where he pressed firm to hold her tight. He followed that action by rolling his lips over the very upper inside of her thigh. Her body shook but he had her secure.

Darcy's breath was growing quicker, she had thought for a moment to suggest she could sit or lay down so he didn't have to work so hard, but all thought or ability to speak dissolved with the next roll of his lips. He went right across her pussy and the only sound she could make was whimpering moans. Her left leg was shaking until it finally gave way when his tongue fluttered over her clit.

His eyes grinned when he felt her other leg give way. He had her though. He wouldn't let her fall, his right hand had a solid hold on the back of her thigh. Bucky was missing the eye contact a bit though, she was nearly doubled over moaning as his mouth teased at her folds. "Darcy? Would you like if I laid you down?"

She still didn't quite have word control, so she tried nodding with a vaguely affirmative sound. The sensations coursing through her body were phenomenal, but she also felt so spun she was losing sense of anything. Perhaps a bit like what he'd been feeling earlier when she tried to give him the blow job standing up. Though she wasn't exactly sure how to move herself at the moment. Turned out she didn't need to, by the time she'd gotten her body to even consider responding to her thoughts, Bucky had already lowered her to the floor and laid her down. Darcy looked down to see his head poised between her legs ready to keep going. Her legs rubbed his shoulder and his side as she licked her lips, and he seemed to know she was ready.

It was all the signal that seemed needed for Bucky to dive back in. He went for a long, slow lick up the center and felt her tremble again. But now when his eyes grinned up at her, he could see the needy look in her eyes, and her lips even fuller than usual. His metal hand gripped her hip while the other roamed up her body to caress her skin.

Darcy's hips rocked with nearly every touch, but he seemed unfazed by it, letting his nose rub against her as his tongue dipped inside. She wasn't lasting much longer as she felt herself hovering on the edge. When he shifted to suck softly on her clit, it was over. And what a wave it was, like a pounding ocean wave breaking against rocks. Her body didn't just tremble it shook for nearly a minute and he lapped up every drop he could. Her hands were buried in his hair just trying to hold on. She couldn't see him or anything else as her head dropped back to the floor and her eyelids fluttered. Even once she got her eyes open her focus felt fuzzy for a few moments. She had no idea if it was the fact it had started off standing, or the determination with which Bucky had brought to what he was doing, but she'd never had an orgasm like that before. Although it was also that no one else had tried that hard or worked that hard to make her feel so good, and she'd never felt quite so much for any of them either.

When her head finally lifted to look at him, Bucky was still softly kissing her pussy, taking in her soft warmth, and her scent. He felt like he could have just taken up residence there. It was intoxicating. But he felt her tug softly on his hair, so he shifted and pressed up licking his lips as he crawled over her. "I love you, Darcy."

"I love you too." Her voice was still a bit blown, but she managed to get some words out before pulling him down to her. Darcy didn't even think about the fact that when she kissed him she could taste herself all over him, there was something exciting about that though.

Bucky kissed her until he heard her breath hitching as she went for air and he pulled his lips back, dragging his nose along her cheek to nip at her ear. When he spoke, his voice was deep, low, and a bit raw. "That was the most beautiful, most delicious thing I've ever experienced."

Her legs latched around his hips and her body rocked beneath his. Darcy was so sensitive at that point, he probably could have literally talked her into another orgasm if he kept using that voice right in her ear. And when her rock made him groan deep right against her ear, she shuddered a little.

Bucky was only holding himself up enough to not put all his weight on her but was otherwise letting his body rest against hers. All her skin touching his, it was perfect. It was also hard not to rock when she did. “Do you think it will be like this every time?”

“I don't know, I guess we'll have to keep doing it to find out.” His voice still made her hips rock as her hands started roaming his back, fingers feeling out ever little muscle he had. And the rocking made him groan and rock again, this time his rock rubbed him against her just so. Her back arched in time with her moan.

He'd been hitting her inner thigh before, which felt good to him, but she hadn't reacted as intensely. His shift hadn't been intentional, but Bucky certainly tried to replicate it once she moaned. He'd lifted his head to watch her face and the view was more than worth it, the way her eyes widened and lips parted a little more when he rubbed himself against her made him want to keep doing it. "Are you tired? Should I stop?"

"Not too tired yet, don't stop." Darcy was perhaps starting to feel a little tired, but not totally spent, and feeling him rub against her was too good to want it to stop. Bucky smiled, pressing his forehead to hers as his hips rolled against her again and she felt his breath hitch at almost the same time hers did. One of her hands drifted down his back to caress over his ass. Her voice dropped lower, not on purpose, but simply from desire. "You're welcome to shift a little more though."

"Which way? What feels best?" Bucky wanted her to feel as good as he could possibly make her feel. He wanted that to be true all the time, in every situation, but especially when they were naked and she was opening herself up to him.

"You can shift inside if you want. Just start slow, you're bigger than anyone I've ever had before." It was a moment of pause before his face registered the meaning, then that dangerously filthy grin crossed his lips. 

He leaned in that little bit to press his lips to hers and lingered there longer than he'd expected to. But then everything about Darcy felt too good for him to rush, and made him not want to pull away just yet. Even the promise of being inside her couldn't make him rush kissing her. Once he pulled his lips from her Bucky moved slow, rubbing twice more against her before shifting his hand down to help guide himself in. He pressed just the tip in slow, watching her every expression for any discomfort.

He had kissed her nearly breathless again and followed it by stroking himself against her and her head was spinning. At least this time she didn't have to lift her head to watch his eyes. Gasping softly as he pushed in. No pain, but he was definitely more than she'd ever tried to take before. She wasn't fully cognizant of each step as it happened, only that she could feel him slowly sliding inside her while staring into his eyes, that felt like they were doing the same thing. Darcy felt filled and connected in a way she never had.

Bucky was watching her carefully, her breathing intensified, her heart rate was up, the look in her eyes made him feel like she was inside him, not the other way around. He could feel her body adjusting to him, and once he'd pressed in near enough to all the way, he stopped and just waited, feeling her thighs rub against his hips and her breath on his lips. His body wanted to rock, but he didn't. He wasn't about to let go of that control on himself until he knew she was completely ready, and he didn't think her body was ready until she gave him a sign.

Darcy wasn't even really aware of how long he was still, inside her. for. But the notion he was waiting, letting her adjust and making sure she was comfortable did manage to circle into her mind and that was a turn on too. And her body's instinct to feel him more kicked in and rolled into him, a motion that immediately had her mouth dropping open as she made an almost guttural moan. It seemed to affect him similarly as his face pressed against hers and she felt his body quiver against hers. She couldn't look into his eyes since his cheek was resting half on her open mouth and his nose was in her cheek. She couldn't even open one eye all the way as his forehead was in the way. Perhaps it would have looked clumsy to an observer, but it felt amazing to her.

After a few quivers and instinctive rocks, they found a gentle rhythm and Bucky managed to lift his head again to watch her and let her watch him. It felt like they both lasted longer than before, coming in quick succession with one another, her then him. Feeling her body flutter around him as she started to climax tipped him over the edge he'd been teetering on for quite some time. He let himself collapse atop her, save for whatever it took not to squish her, as they both worked on catching their breath. It took a moment for him to think to ask if he should pull out of her though. "Should I-?"

Her whole body clamped down on him as he started to ask and felt like he was about to shift. Darcy just wanted to bask a little longer, it felt good. "Stay. Please."

The raw neediness in her voice made him wish he could bury himself deeper in her somehow. He certainly didn't shift to part from her though, if she didn't want him to yet. Her arms and legs clung to him and Bucky loved every moment of it. "This is the best thing I've ever felt. You are the best thing I've ever felt." His metal hand squeezed her shoulder while the other traced fingers around the edge of her face.

"That's good because you are definitely the best thing I've ever felt." Darcy was still holding tight to him, though her head shifted a little, leaning for his fingers.

Bucky obliged by cradling her cheek before his lips came down on hers. The kiss was a slow, lazy, lingering one laced with soft nips and warm breaths as noses nuzzled cheeks and upper lips and each other. He opened his eyes before his lips had parted from hers and found her eyes fluttering open too. He stole two more nips with her gaze locked on his and it felt somehow illicit and tender at the same time. "How do you feel now?"

"Amazing." Her fingers on one hand slid up his back to play in his hair. She loved that his head seemed to lean for her hand the same way hers did to him.

"Do you want more? I can give you more. Or do you want to sleep or just get cozy in bed? Shower? Hungry?" Bucky kind of felt like he could go for any and all of those things, so he wondered if Darcy was interested in any of them.

Before she actually formed a verbal answer, Darcy gave Bucky a full body squeeze because she just couldn't think of a better way to respond to his attentiveness. "I might be getting a little tired, but a shower and a snack before bed also kind of sound nice."


End file.
